ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy
| Pages = 22 | Year = 2370 | Stardate = 47630.1 }} Summary :"Captain's log: stardate 47630.1. The is on a mission to map the Bandor System, a remote area of space which recently came under Federation jurisdiction. We have been attacked by an unknown assailant. The ''Enterprise has been damaged and crewmen are injured." The ''Enterprise is under attack by a ship of unknown design. During the attack, Troi is injured in her quarters, and Worf is late getting to the bridge due to taking the time to assist her and call for medical attention. The last attack has damaged the sub-light engines and taken their shields to 24%. La Forge reports that if they push too much, other systems may start to fail. Data reports that the sensors have been reconfigured to recognize the warp signature of the alien vessel, but no sign of them at the moment. La Forge notes that "the ship has the disruptor nacelles and the warp core of a Romulan warbird, a Starfleet-style saucer section – all of it protected by the shield structure of a Borg cube." La Forge notes that a class 9 probe could get the information to Starbase 122 in two days. After the meeting, Picard tells Worf that he appreciates the help he gave to a fellow officer, but tells him that when the first officer gives him an order, it is to be followed "immediately, and without hesitation... regardless of personal relationships." Down in sickbay, Riker talks with Dr. Crusher about Troi's condition, and Crusher reports that they'd almost lost her twice already. Troi begins to come to as Riker holds her hand and mumbles "... Worf..." On the bridge, Worf and Data investigate the pattern of attack, trying to find a reason. Data notes that the ship had received several subspace transmissions and that the "the attacker knew exactly where to target weapons to disable the warp drive and communications." Worf suggests that perhaps the attack was aimed at Troi. Riker enters the bridge, and they share their findings with him. Just then, the ship is rocked by another attack, knocking the shields down to 16%. Return phaser fire has no effect, and Troi arrives on the bridge, saying "... have to tell you..." before collapsing. Riker tells Worf to get her to sickbay and takes over tactical himself. Down in sickbay, Troi tells Worf that she believes that the ship is receiving some sort of remote command, and that there is nobody on board. Data, Riker, and Picard quickly brainstorm methods of interrupting the subspace signals and come up with the idea of placing beacons to create a "wall of sound". They approach the alien vessel, their left nacelle disabled, and fire the beacons into place. The vessel begins to power weapons and the Enterprise shields are down to 3%, not enough to survive a direct hit. Just then, an enormous explosion occurs. Back in orbit around Starbase 122, Worf enters Troi's quarters to find her and Riker in the midst of a pillow fight. Riker notes that they were talking about old times and thanks Worf for telling him to bring a Ktarian chocolate puff, Troi's favorite desert. Troi kisses Worf and Riker excuses himself for a "date". In Picard's ready room, Picard and Data discuss what may have occurred and surmise that the ship may have had a self-destruct instruction when contact with its creator was broken. Picard notes that the Romulans have a history with remote-controlled vessels and that Starfleet has no knowledge of vessels of this type. Memorable Quotes "A class-9 probe could carry the information. From this position, it should reach Starbase 122 in about two days." "One day, nineteen hours, and forty-seven minutes, to be exact." : - La Forge and Data, being too precise "The attack may have been directed at Counselor Troi." "Based on what evidence?" "The ''lack of evidence actually. 'When all options fail, the true course is the only one that remains.' " "Sherlock Holmes?" "''Elementary, my dear Commander." : - Data and Riker Background Information * This story takes place between and . * This is the third issue of Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between. * Zach Howard did an alternate cover for this issue but it was not used, and there were two photomontage covers used in its place. * The issue sold an estimated 10,519 copies in comic specialty stores in April 2007. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/10618.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Creators * Writer: David Tischman * Artists: ** Casey Maloney (interior art and inking) ** Aaron Leach (inking) ** Leonard O'Grady (color art) ** Robbie Robbins (letter art) ** Jeremy Geddes (cover art) * Editor: Dan Taylor * Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products for her invaluable assistance. Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard : captain ; William T. Riker :Enterprise-D exec ; Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid Enterprise-D counselor ; Beverly Crusher : Chief medical officer aboard the Enterprise-D ; Worf : Enterprise-D security chief External link * Category:Comics